


S.M.I.L.E.

by Hoshiko420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Humanstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiko420/pseuds/Hoshiko420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It iSn't aNy tRoUbLe jUsT To s-m-i-l-e. <br/>iT IsN'T AnY TrOuBlE JuSt tO S-M-I-L-E.<br/>So sMiLe wHeN YoU'Re iN TrOuBlE. iT WiLl vAnIsH LiKe a bUbBlE<br/>If yOu oNlY TaKe tHe tImE To sMiLe.</p>
<p>8 year old Gamzee Makara doesn't have much to smile about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.M.I.L.E.

_It iSn't aNy tRoUbLe jUsT To s-m-i-l-e._

Gamzee cowered in the tiny cupboard, thankful his tiny eight year old frame could fit in it. A loud crash rang out and he clung to his stuffed goat in one hand, and the metal of a horn in the other, careful not to set it off. He was softly whispering the lyrics to his favorite song.

_iT IsN'T AnY TrOuBlE JuSt tO S-M-I-L-E._

It had come from one of his favorite shows about a big purple dinosaur. The kids were always laughing and smiling on the show, even when they had a bad day.

_So sMiLe wHeN YoU'Re iN TrOuBlE. iT WiLl vAnIsH LiKe a bUbBlE_   
_If yOu oNlY TaKe tHe tImE To sMiLe._

He forced himself to smile as another crash sounded, followed by a curse and the shattering of glass.

_It iSn't aNy tRoUbLe jUsT To g-i-gG-L-E_.

"Where did that little shit go this time? Answer me, you stupid slut." There was silence for a few moments before a loud clap broke it.

_iT IsN'T AnY TrOuBlE JuSt tO G-I-Gg-l-e._

Gamzee kept singing as there was a soft thud, not far from his cupboard. He clutched the horn tighter, nearly denting the cheap metal frame. It would all be over soon, he just had to wait.

_So gIgGlE WhEn yOu'rE In tRoUbLe. It wIlL VaNiSh lIkE A BuBbLe_   
_iF yOu oNlY TaKe tHe tImE To gIgGle._

Normally he would have giggled, but the sound caught in his throat as the door to the cabinet was wrenched open. The hatred pouring from every pore of the man in front of him made him shrink farther in.

_It iSn't aNy tRoUbLe jUsT To hA, hA, hA, hA, lAuGh._

A hand shot out and grabbed the collar of shirt. The man, not his father, he could never call him that again, dragged him from his hiding spot.

_It iSn't aNy tRoUbLe jUsT To hA, hA, hA, hA, lAuGh._

He slid him across the glass strewn floor, red droplets speckled the linoleum and pooled around his mother who was bent over, coughing, as she tried to get to her feet again

_So lAuGh wHeN YoU'Re iN TrOuBlE. iT WiLl vAnIsH LiKe a bUbBlE_

The man dropped Gamzee and went back to the woman, shoving her into the wall with his hand at her throat. She clawed at the hand, struggling to breathe. Gamzee shifted and accidentally leaned on the plastic bulb of the horn. He cringed as it let out a resounding 'honk.'

_If yOu oNlY TaKe tHe_

The man turned, letting the woman fall to the floor and advanced on Gamzee whose eyes had fallen to the floor.

_tImE_

He was nearly on him when he froze.

_To_

It started softly, as nothing more than a giggle, and then it grew to a laugh, and finally to a near scream. The horn was in his hands, squealing out its sound with the shrill laughter as frozen hands suddenly moved again, wrapping around the throat and cutting of the sound. The horn fell and settled on the ground with a final soft honk.

_lAuGh._


End file.
